Bringing Down the House
by BaiLynn
Summary: Bella doesn't quite know her own strength....poor Edward. VampBella. Rated for suggestive naughtiness.


* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....even though I asked Santa and was a really good kid.**

* * *

Esme would be so sad to see what a mess we made. Edward was grinning, I don't think I saw that all out smile too often. He was shirtless, wearing his boxers like an underwear god. I barely masked my brazen growl when Emmett can into view, Renesmee tucked under his arm like a football.

"Is everyone ok?" he called, ready for a fight. Renesmee was blinking sleepily up at us. Her quick appraising eyes followed her uncle's and then shut, and her little mouth curved into a smirk. She looked just like Edward when she did that.

It took Emmett all of three seconds afterwards to figure it out. His eyes grew big, and his smile was slow. Then his loud guffs echoed off the rocks, and if I were still human, my face would be lit. Edward seemed to think the same thing, and his eyes were warm and expectant, and then a little disappointed. I frowned then, angry and very, very annoyed.

"It's not _that _funny," I snapped, not bothering to button Edward's shirt the rest of the way up. I tried to avoid Edward's gaze, but he was staring at me a bit too hard. His eyes raked over my form, from my Alice pink painted toe nails, up my thighs, barely hidden underneath his white button down. The rest of me, just covered what he already knew well. His eyes were dark, dangerous and concealed. When he looked at me like that, sometimes I had the urge to purr at him. I never did. But he was stirring me again, and if he kept that up I'd scandalize myself.

I didn't get the chance. Just as I took an involuntary step forward, Rosalie appeared by Emmett's side. She made a quiet admonishing sound, plucking my daughter from his likely uncomfortable grasp, and pressing her dearly against her. Satisfied, she turned to survey the damage with a knowing smile, and her barely perceivable sniff brought her eyes to mine.

"You took the house down?" she made her voice light and innocent. I cringed anyway. I wanted to explain, but it wasn't exactly easy. We had started pretty innocently, and then it got...somewhat out of hand. Way out of hand, and then Edward managed to uh, fly through the wall. It was just, the right wall, and well, part of the roof had come down too. Which was such a shame, our first little home....in shambles.

Emmett hadn't stopped laughing yet.

I noticed Esme had ventured out, and she was surveying the damage with a hidden smile. She was kind enough to hide it behind her delicate hands. I coughed lightly, brushing thin traces of rubble from my shirt. Edward was back to grinning. Emmett punched him in the arm playfully and Edward warned him not to embarrass me. I heard him, of course, and managed not to duck my head in shame.

"It's really not all that bad," Rosalie said smiling to herself. I retrieved my child, kissing her warm head as she snuggled against my alabaster chest. I meant to respond but my horror rose first. Carlisle was poking through the wreckage.....I watched him subtly ignore what was left of my underwear. Esme manged to look guilty, Emmett roared louder. Any more visitors and I was going to bury myself beneath the what was left of our cottage. I sought out the scent of Alice, but she and Jasper were still back at the house, no doubt assuring our remaining guests that all was well.

Thank god for that. I sighed. 'You're a vampire now Bella,' I chided myself. 'Grow a backbone.' I managed to force a tight smile.

"I think I got a little....carried away," I confessed, trying to sound sorry but nonchalant at the same time. Emmett broke out in a fresh batch of laughter and I think Rosaline even managed a chuckle. Edward sidled up beside me, pulling me towards him with an affectionate ringing laugh. I hadn't forgotten his earlier disappointment, and I dug my nails into his side, just enough to cause discomfort. Emmett didn't miss it, and if possible his grin grew.

"Careful Edward, I don't think you have a schoolgirl on your hands anymore." Edward winced and nodded sharply. Lesson taught, I moved away and closer to my brother. I looked Emmett dead in the eyes, a tiny growl pulsing from my chest.

"Are you up for another match?" I asked flexing my fingers. His face darkened into a competitive sneer.

"You bet your ass."

Renesmee yawned as I handed her to her father.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the first one. I had it reread and run through for errors, there were a couple. It's damn near 5 a.m. and I've yet to fall asleep, so I take no blame. Blame it on the yummy clips of Taylor Lautner plastered all over the web. Still, screaming fangirls are giving some of us Twilighters a bad name. And where are all the fanboys? **

**Anywho, thanks for reading! I think I'm going to stick to drabbles and well meaning one shots for a bit. I want to write a story but I'm sort of in an obsessive state of mind, so it would be crap. Like, major crap. Oh, and did anyone watch Tyra when Robert bit her on the neck? I was just told about it, so I'm going to hunt it down on youtube. **


End file.
